


Breathing

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 08, Spoilers, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't say anything, but Dean knows he doesn't want to let Dean out of his sight, like if he does, Dean will vanish again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

When Dean comes back to Sam, the first thing he wants after the tests and reunion hug is a shower. He strips off and steps under the hot water with a sigh of relief. He only has about a minute and a half of blessed alone time before Sam is pulling the curtain back and plastering himself up against Dean's back. He's still filthy, hasn't had time to wash off yet, and Sam is soft against his lower back. That's not what it's about. Sam doesn't say anything, but Dean knows he doesn't want to let Dean out of his sight, like if he does, Dean will vanish again.

Dean doesn't roll his eyes, or bitch, or mock Sam for being a girl. He just leans back against his brother and lets him run long fingers through his muddy hair, rinsing it out. He remembers how it is, how he felt after Cold Oak, after seeing Sam cold and still on that mattress. When he walked through the door and saw Sam in front of the mirror, a little confused but breathing, the rush of relief he felt almost knocked him over. Dean had been so close to just clinging to Sam like a child, and for days after he kept his hand pressed to Sam's back when they were out, not able to feel the scar he knew was there through the clothing, but imagining it scorching his palm anyway.

So yeah, he understands, and he lets Sam move him around, wash him, put his hands all over Dean to reassure himself he's really there. Before, he wouldn't have put up with it, but he honestly needs the reassurance himself, needs to feel Sammy's hands big and warm on him. Sam's different, he looks different, older, a little softer around the edges. Dean doesn't care, he's Sam.

When Sam finally finishes cleaning him Dean turns around, threads his fingers through Sam's hair, and pulls him down, pressing their foreheads together so they're close. So close, just as close as they need to be, Dean looking straight into Sam's eyes and telling him what he can't say out loud. He's not going anywhere. He's back, and he's Sam's, and it's all okay.


End file.
